1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2012/028579 A1 discloses N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)nicotinamides as herbicides. However, these active compounds are not always sufficiently active against harmful plants and/or some of them are not sufficiently compatible with some important crop plants such as cereal species, corn or rice.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide further herbicidally active compounds. This object is achieved by the N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)arylcarboxylic acid thioamides according to the invention described below which, owing to the thioamide structure, differ substantially from the compounds known from the prior art.